


Marceline Snaps

by NyikoDoris



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, sort of angsty, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyikoDoris/pseuds/NyikoDoris
Summary: Marceline has enough of everyone thinking she just floats through life carefree and decides to school Jake, Finn and Princess Bubblegum on her and her mothers previous lives and how the colour of their skin made it completely hard to live.(Small amounts of Bubbline, Finnceline and Marceline/Jake friendship)





	Marceline Snaps

”Listen Marceline, just because you can do whatever you want and have unlimited time on your hands, does not mean the rest of us don’t have things to do.

 

You make our lives so difficult at times.” The pink humanoid princess sighs, scowling at her long time friend ~~_(and ex)_~~ who’s floating above her.

 

A human body and magical yellow dog agree with the princess;

”Yeah Marcy, we sorta need sleep but you keep pulling pranks on us in the middle of the night and that’s not mathematical.” The human named Finn says, trying to gently reprimand his vampire friend while the dog named Jake just stands there, not wanting to make the Vampire Queen even madder than she looks at the moment.

 

The heir to the Nightosphere and Queen of the Vampires begins to breathe heavily as her blood pressure (if she had any) rises in response to her anger.

 

But Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum wasn’t finished with her…” _caring”_ speech;

”Finn and Jake have adventures and people to save, I have a kingdom to run.

Just because you don’t run yours doesn’t mean the rest of us want to goof off with you.” She finally finishes.

 

After a few moments of silence, Marceline the Vampire Queen floats onto the floor.

”How. dare. you?” She asks, face as emotionless as possible and Jake hides even further behind his adopted human brother while the Adventurer and Princess flinch.

 

”I ’float’ through life?

Really Bonnibel?

 

I have had to do so much more than you can expect so forgive me for wanting to enjoy the childhood I was robbed of.” She begins, voice growing cold as she begins to go through all the tragedy she’s suffered through with Bonnie and Finn’s words ringing through her head.

 

”I have suffered long before you were a speck of sugar, let alone a fully formed humanoid. 

I have lived through the mushroom war as a 5 year old and Simon helped me through it until I was 8 when he, surprise surprise, abandoned me.

 

I had to learn how to be by myself as my mother was dead. I watched her wilt away and the only reason I didn’t is because the demon in me can survive longer without food when need be.” She begins ranting, getting angrier and angrier with each word she spits out.

 

”My mother was black, I am half black and half demon…now, tell me how that would have worked out? If we weren’t shunned due to our race, it was due to my demon blood and my mom marrying a demon.

 

You think life is tough? I’ve seen -EXPERIENCED things you can only scare your candy people with.” The dark haired 1000+ year old woman’s eyes begin to turn red as she rants.

 

”I run my kingdom and I keep my father at bay. 

Why do you think there have been no vampire attacks in little under a thousand years? Because they all died?

 

No, it’s because I run. my. kingdom but unlike you, I don’t feel the need to constantly remind everyone about it.

 

And my dad, do you honestly think he wouldn’t have come and sucked everyone’s soul by now if I hadn’t begged him not to?” The half demon continues, her emotions getting the best of her while her closest friends listen in sadness.

 

The Nightosphere heiress sighs and sits on the floor, defeated.

”I make jokes and stay laid back because if I didn’t, then all of us would be depressed and wallowing in our self pity.

 

I don’t always want to have a good time, but if I don’t at least try and take your minds off of what we’ve suffered, who will?” She looks to her human friend with love and fondness;

 

”My wild child is getting older and honestly, he is discovering pretty heavy biz about his parents and himself.

 

Jake is a dad now, he is, surprisingly more mature and responsible.

 

And you, Bonnie, you are a princess who has an entire kingdom to run with the weight of it on your shoulders.” Marceline has floated towards her door,

”And I get that..” 

 

Ooo’s greatest heroes and princess’ eyes widen as they take in what their best friend has just said,

 

”No, Marcy, we didn’t mea-”

”Marceline, please reconsi-”

”C’mon Vampire Queen, we didn’t want to make you ma-”

 

”Stop.” The daughter of the Ruler of the Nightosphere commands, voice clear and firm.

 

She points to the door;

”Out. All of you.

You set up an intervention, I heard you so, 

you can go.” She finishes sighs sadly, tears threatening to fall as she watches the heartbreak written so clearly on her friends faces.

 

as they walk out, one by one, she hugs Jake

”You’re a good kid.” He tells her sadly

 

”I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Bonnie says, voice wavering,

in response to that, Marceline kisses her, bringing back the memories of their past relationship.

”I truly loved you. But you love power and authority more.” The pale skinned woman says, smiling at her ex.

 

Lastly, Finn comes up;

”I don’t want you to hate me, Marce.” He whispers, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

”I know.”

 

She kisses him, pouring out everything she can’t say in it.

”I love you, wild child. 

 

We’ll talk about the my feelings for you after you go slay something that will make me go ”like what?”, okay?”

She says, watching his 18 year old face turn red

 

They all walk outside and say their goodbyes.

 

”We’ll see you tomorrow?” Bonnie asks

”Of course we will, isn’t that right Marcie?” The 18 year old human answers, beaming.

 

~~”You bet’cha.”~~ The vampire says with a smile so big, her fangs can be seen.

And as they leave, Jake turns to look at Marceline and gives her a sad smile which she reciprocates.

 

 

_because they both know she’ll be long gone by tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at an Adventure Time fanfic.  
> Please review and give me your honest opinions.
> 
> Please and Thank you, you beautiful souls.


End file.
